List of Guardians
Every world in Andromeda had about 100 Guardians; immortal beings with extraordinary power. Note the following when looking at certain Guardians: * "Number C" means "Chaos Number" **"Number Ci" means Chaos Imaginary Number *"Number F" means Future Number *"Number X" means Cross Number, Astral World *Number 0: Number Life Warrior *Number 1: Gates Of Numeron - Ekam **Number C1: Gate of Chaos Numeron - Shunya *Number 2: Gates Of Numeron - Dve *Number 3: Gates Of Numeron - Trini *Number 4: Gates Of Numeron - Catvari *Number 5: Des Chimera Dragon **Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon *Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis **Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis *Number 7: Lucky Straight *Number 9: Dyson Sphere **Number C9: Chaos Dyson Sphere *Number 10: Illumiknight *Number 11: Big Eye *Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja *Number 14: Greedy Sarameya *Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder **Number C15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter *Number 16: Shock Master *Number 17: Leviathan Dragon *Number 19: Freezadon *Number 20: Giga-Brilliant *Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice *Number 22: Zombiestein *Number 23: Lancelot, Ghost Knight Of The Underworld *Number 24: Angelic Fighter, Divinity *Number 25: Force Focus *Number 26: Fire Eater - Flare *Number 27: Earth Preserver *Number 28: Titanic Moth *Number 30: Acid Golem Of Destruction *Number 32: Shark Drake **Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss *Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech *Number 34: Terror-Byte *Number 36: Chronomaly Fork Hyuk *Number 37: Wind Burster *Number 38: Purity Chance *Number 39: Utopia **Number 39: Utopia Roots **Number 39: Beyond the Hope **Number C39: Utopia Ray **Number C39: Utopia Ray V **Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory *Number 40: Gimmick Puppet Of Strings **Number C40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings *Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk *Number 44: Sky Pegasus *Number 45: Reaper Of Stars *Number 46: Dragluon *Number 47: Nightmare Shark *Number 48: Numeron Lich *Number 49: Fortune Tune *Number 50: Blackship Of Corn *Number 51: Sunrise Believer *Number 52: Diamond Crab King *Number 54: Lion Heart *Number 56: Gold Rat *Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon *Number 58: Burner Viser *Number 59: Sanctuary Fielder, Calmia *Number 60: Galactic Dragon *Number 61: Volcasaurus *Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon *Number 63: Shamoji Soldier *Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu *Number 65: Djinn Buster **Number C65: King Overfiend *Number 66: Master Key Beetle *Number 67: Trap Master - En *Number 68: Spell Master - Ded *Number 70: Deadly SIn *Number 71: Lock-And-Key Bandit *Number 72: Shogi Rook *Number 73: Abyss Splash **Number C73: Abyss Supra Splash *Number 74: Master Of Blades *Number 75: Thought Transmutator *Number 76: Blockade Fighter *Number 77: Increasing Chance *Number 78: Freezing Crow *Number 79: Keeper Of Truth - Xistre **Number C79: Xistre, The Final Judgment Lord *Number 80: Rhapsody in Berserk **Number C80: Requiem in Berserk *Number 81: Emissary Of Astral *Number 82: Heartlandraco *Number 83: Galaxy Queen *Number 84: Warrior of Sanity (Astral White Number) *Number 85: Crazy Box *Number 86: Heroic Champion Rhongomaint *Number 87: Queen of the Night *Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo **Number C88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo *Number 89: Flash-Blaze Archfiend *Number 90: Awakening Eye *Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon *Number 93: Elemental Distortionist *Number 94: Crystal Zero *Number 95: Galaxy Eyes Dark Matter Dragon *Number 99: Hope Dragun *Number ∞: Divine Creationist, EX Barian World *Number 18: Blacklight Creed *Number 29: The Supreme One *Number 35: Chaos Balancer the Order Djinn **Number C35: Chaos Controller, The Ultimate Balance King *Number 41: Darkness Avenger, Shrod *Number 98: Unknown Soldier *Number 100: Barian Emissary **Number C100: Barian Judgement Guard *Number 101: Silent Honor White Knight **Number C101: Silent Honor Black Knight *Number 102: The Archer of Holy Lightning **Number C102: The Archer of Unholy Lightning *Number 103: Ragna Zero **Number C103: Ragna Infinity *Number 104: Masquerade **Number C104: Masquerade Horror *Number 105: Star Cestus **Number C105: Comet Cestus *Number 106: Giant Hand **Number C106: Giant Red Hand *Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon **Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon *Number 108: Champion of the Crimson World **Number C108: Eternal Flame Crimson World Champion *Number 109: Illusion Breaker **Number C109: Final Illusion Breaker Kanare *Number 110: The Fallen One **Number C110: The Dreadful Shinigami *Number 111: Tri Bringer **Number C111: Guardian of the 3 *Number 112: Armor Being **Number C112: Full Armored Creator *Number 113: Lucky Reverse ykcul **Number C113: Luck Destructor *Number 114: Freezing Enforcer **Number C114: Zero the Frozen Absolute *Number 115: Slight of Rank **Number C115: Rank Variator *Number 116: Dark Disguise **Number C116: Dark Shadow Demon *Number 117: Sky Watcher **Number C117: Emperor of the Sky *Number 118: The Archer of Blacklight *Number 119: Tundra of Ice **Number C119: Frozen Planet *Number 120: Time Counter The Bomb in Wait **Number C120: Bringer to the End of the World Super Nova *Number 121: Mirrors Edge **Number C121: Relection Edge *Number 122: Void of Mask **Number C122: Void of Soul *Number 123: Upward Bringer **Number C123: Sky Shooter *Number 124: Damage Jumper **Number C124: Damage Jump Striker *Number 125: Damaging Thrasher **Number C125: Damage Inflictor *Number 126: Emissary of the Light **Number C126: Emissary of Peace *Number 127: Emissary of the Dark **Number C127: Emissary of War *Number 128: The Carrier **Number C128: Carrier of the World *Number 129: The Archer of One *Number 130: Destruction Catalyst Demon **Number C130: World of Destruction *Number 131: Mirrors Strike Fighter **Number C131: Reflection Stike Fighter *Number 132: Order Changeling **Number C132: Order Shifter *Number 133: Unknown Light Reinforcer **Number C133: Soldier of the Light *Number 134: Unknown Dark Reinforcer **Number C134 Soldier of the Dark *Number 135: The Archer of Order *Number 136: Spirit Caller **Number C136: Eternal Necro Lich *Number 137: Fortune Bringer **Number C137: Fortune teller of 6,000 *Number 138: Purified Dragoons *Number 139: The Archer for Hope of Rising Sun *Number 140: Defenders Apprentice **Number C140: Defender of Peace *Number 141: The Archer of Shadow's Defense *Number 142: Eternal Soul **Number C142 Master of Souls *Number 143: Aura's Embodiment **Numbcer C143: Aura Creator *Number 144: Sky Phoeinix **Number C144: Blazing Bird of the Sky *Number 145: Crane Wave Motioner **Number C145: Crane Storm Breaker *Number 146: Spiral Dust Demon **Number C146: Spiral Force Dark Deity *Number 147: Nightmare Anubis **Number C147: Nightmare Creation Anubis of Shadow *Number 148: The Archer of the Numeron Lich *Number 149: Fortune Piper **Number C149: Fortune Caller *Number 150: Fleeting Ship Acren **Number C150: Fleet of the Baria Sea *Number 151: Mirrors Skip **Number C151: Reflection Skip *Number 152: Kinvu The Blade Sharpener **Number C152: Teacher to the Blade Master *Number 153: Song Bird of Fire **Number C153: Blazing Bird of Fire *Number 154: Aid to the Elments **Number C154: Vanguard of the Elements *Number 155: The Archer of the Sane *Number 156: Lightning Knight **Number C156: Lightning Guardian *Number 157: Agent of the Union Sea **Number C157: Agent of the Water World *Number 158: Titan the Moving Tower **Number C158: Colossal The Moving Fortress *Number 159: Channeler of the Ice and Flame **Number C159: Master of the Burning Ice *Number 160: Locator of the Force **Number C160: Locator of Aura Wind *Number 161: Mirrors Double Space **Number C161: Reflection Double Space *Number 162: Galaxy Eyes Prime Tachyon Dragon **Number C162: Neo Galaxy Eyes Prime Tachyon Dragon *Number 163: Song Bird of Air **Number C163: Blazing Bird of the Air *Number 164: Aid of Fire **Number C164: Soldier of Flames *Number 165: Djinn Pender **Number C165: Archfiend Djinn Runner *Number 166: Silver Key Keeper **Number C166: Keeper to the Strength of Silver *Number 167: Flush of the Royals Hand **Number C167: Game Ender Hand *Number 168: Stealth Nova **Number C168: Stealth Super Nova *Number 169: Flash Bomber **Number C169: Flash Destroyer *Number 170: Lucky Dragon **Number C170: Dragon of Certainty *Number 171: Mirrors Reactor **Number C171: Reflection Reactor *Number 172: Jocky of the Chariot **Number C172: Eternal Horse Rider *Number 173: Song Bird of Water **Number C173: Blazing Bird of Water *Number 174: Aid of Water **Number C174: Vanguard of the Sea *Number 175: Embodiment of Rank Up **Number C175: Rank Up Searcher *Number 176: Spirit of 10,000 **Number C176: 1,000,000 Spirit Defender *Number 177: Double Up Summoner **Number C177: Summoner of the 4th *Number 178: Night Onlooker **Number C178: Night Watchmen *Number 179: The Archer of Truth *Number 180: Puppeteer of the Insane **Number C180: Man of the Asylum *Number 181: Mirrors Lion **Number C181: Reflection Lion *Number 182: Memory Recorder **Number C182: Memory Manipulator *Number 183: Song Bird of Earth **Number C183: Blazing Bird of the Earth *Number 184: Archer of The Warrior *Number 185: Being of the Box **Number C185: Caged Box *Number 186: Dracoruin **Number C186: Dracoryan *Number 187: Master of the Sun **Number C187: Master of the Stars *Number 188: Disaster Cage **Number C188 Breaking Cage Fullbring End *Number 189: Witch of the Crimson Forest **Number C189: Warlock of the Sacred Forest *Number 190: Lasting Decade Monk **Number C190: Lasting Century of Tower *Number 191: Mirrors Eternity **Number C191: Reflection Eternity *Number 192: Terracore **Number C192: World Builder *Number 193: Song Bird of the Four **Number C193: Blazing Bird of the Four *Number 194: Aid of Order **Number C194: Vanguard of Order *Number 195: Silver Wind Fighter **Number C195: Silver Storm Fighter *Number 196: White Mist **Number C196: White Lightning Hurricane *Number 197: The Archer of Light *Number 198: Unknown Army General **Number C198: Last of the Grand *Number 199: Transistioner of the Kings **Number C199: Dedicator of the King Cyromease World *Number 2??: Emissary of Cyromease *Numbers 200 to 299 Kirin World *Number 8: Kirin Battle Shifter *Number 69: Kirin Gauntlet Dealer **Number C69: Kirin Royal Arsenal *Number 55: Sanity Spirit - Ezal *Number 97: Keeper of Light - Hale **Number C97: Hale, Creator Of Pure Light *Number 3??: Emissary of Kirin *Number 310: Radiance Buster *Number 318: United Seraphim - Blacklight *Number 327: Chastity Being **Number X327: Chastity Incarnate *Number 329: United Seraphim - One *Number 333: Kirin Justice Bringer **Number 333: Angel of Kirin - Etzio **Number X333: Archangel of Kirin - Etzio **Number C333: Etzio of the Crimson World *Number 335: United Seraphim - Order *Number 339: United Seraphim - Hope *Number 341: United Seraphim - the Shield of Dark Light *Number 344: Temperantia, Honor of the Sky *Number 346: Humilitas, the Dragon of Modesty *Number 347: Wyvern Blade *Number 348: United Seraphim - Numeron Lich *Number 354: Benevolentia, the Kind Soul *Number 355: Kirin Seraphim - the Spirit of Sanity *Number 365: Caritas, the Charity Djinn *Number 373: Patientia, the Calm Sea *Number 384: United Seraphim - The Warrior *Number 394: Castitas, the Pure Crystal *Number 397: Kirin Seraphim - the Keeper of Light *Number 399: Messenger of Kirin **Number X399: High Priest of Kirin Varkusion World *Number 4??: Emissary of Varkusion *Number 446: The Cursed Dragon *Numbers 400 to 499 Dream Reaper Guardians *Numbers 500 to 599 Meskiath World *Number 13: Embodiment Of Crime *Number 31: Embodiment Of Punishment *Number 43: Soul Marionneter **Number C43: High Manipulator of Chaos *Number 48: Shadow Lich **Number C48: Underworld Lich King *Number 53: Heart-eartH *Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon **Number C92: Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon *Number 96: Dark Mist **Number C96: Dark Storm **Number F96: Dark End *Number 600: Dark Starter *Number 601: Ruler Of Demise *Number 602: Soul Stealing Skeleton *Number 603: Scouting Shadow *Number 604: Dread Master - Mes *Number 605: Dread Servant - Ki *Number 606: Dread Executioner - Ath *Number 607: Disastrous Slasher *Number 608: Infinite Dark - Krad *Number 609: Black Hole Creator *Number 610: Leviathan Of Destruction *Number 611: Umbral Eye *Number 612: Lichlord Assassin *Number 613: Demonic Persuader *Number 614: Necro-Xyz Zombie *Number 615: Punisher Of Despair *Number 616: Abyss Dwelling Megalodon *Number 617: Arkane Guardian *Number 618: Clockwork Knight, Black-End *Number 619: Restored Shadows *Number 620: Clockwork Knight, Tricky-Extremist *Number 621: Dark Injustice *Number 622: Revival Corpse *Number 623: Ghost-Knight Shackler *Number 624: Shinigami Invoker *Number 625: Wonder Spectre *Number 626: King Of Shroud, Abbadon *Number 627: Queen Of Shadows, Banishee *Number 628: Dread Ghost, Bhoot *Number 629: Reversed Daeva *Number 630: Grand Grimoire - Lucifagge *Number 631: Reverse Healer Reficule *Number 632: Legion Beast Naphula *Number 633: Legionnaire Phen-Ex *Number 634: Goddess Ravana *Number 635: Necromancer Zaleos *Number 636: Skeletal Spectre - Eligos *Number 637: Sitre, Prince Of The Netherworld *Number 638: Tainted Chaos Arch-Mage *Number 639: Tragic Aipotu *Number 640: Symphonic Massacre Strings - Tragedie *Number 641: Pure Shadow *Number 642: Venom Troop - Apep *Number 643: Phantom Hound, Zebreus *Number 644: Enflaming Stallion, Pegaxreus *Number 645: Fallen Angel - Yetrel *Number 646: Constrained Zymymar *Number 647: Legionnaire Vas-Sago *Number 648: Symphonic Massacre Wind - Melodecapitation *Number 649: Grand Grimoire - Zuregat *Number 650: Legionnaire Vei-lac *Number 651: Legion Beast Shenro *Number 652: Grimoire Marquise, Shoxx *Number 653: Heart-eartH Core *Number 654: Symphonic Massacre Brass - Bloodlust-Encore *Number 655: Bewildering Spirit, Yukonna *Number 656: Legion Beast Mabras *Number 657: Legionnaire Pai-Mon *Number 658: Symphonic Massacre Percussion - Finale Spectre *Number 659: Legionnaire King Vual *Number 660: Symphonic Massacre Maestro - Lucif-Conductor *Number 661: Fallen Angel - Lloro *Number 662: Legion Beast Malthius *Number 663: Dystopic Diety, Namta *Number 664: Legion Beast Ifrit *Number 665: Temptation Ghoul Dantilie *Number 666: Emissary of Meskiath *Number 667: Stronghold - Severed Behemoth *Number 668: Stronghold - Slashed Bahamut *Number 669: Stronghold - Torn Baphomet *Number 670: Occult Deity Belial *Number 671: Torture Berserk, Andro-Malice *Number 672: Grand Grimoire - Amaimon *Number 673: Fallen Angel - Amaro *Number 674: Clockwork Guardian - Estkram *Number 675: Clockwork Titan *Number 676: Magnum Alastro *Number 677: Magnum Astarosh *Number 678: Shadow Traveler *Number 679: Keeper of Dishonesty - Lielith *Number 680: Stronghold - Drowned Siren *Number 681: Embodiment Of Sacrifice *Number 682: Tribute Explosive *Number 683: Embodiment Of Ceremony *Number 684: Psycho-Terror - Kru *Number 685: Wandering Soul *Number 686: Black Knight Asak *Number 687: Dark Deed Mephist *Number 688: Psycho-Terror - Ja *Number 689: Necro Chimera Dragon *Number 690: Psycho-Terror - Screm *Number 691: Grudge Puppet *Number 692: Heart-eartH Dragon Source *Number 693: Embodiment Of Despair *Number 694: Crow Of Sorrow *Number 695: Black-Blood Swallow *Number 696: Life Cancel - Grim *Number 697: Manipulator - Nammon *Number 698: Magnum Marchosias *Number 699: Edge Of Despair King, Final Malice Unknown Guardians *Numbers 700+ *Number C1000: Numerronius the Divine Giant **Number Ci1000: Numerronius Numerronia Mythyrian Guardians The Mythyrian Guardians are a group of seven Guardians from Astral World who correspond to seven individuals by choice. Below is the list of the Mythyrian Guardians and their correspondents: *Number 44: Sky Pegasus - Vyukara Shadowes *Number 46: Dragluon - Rosczor Selstar *Number 54: Lion Heart - Etzio Driez *Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu *Number 65: Djinn Buster - Valku Unknown *Number 73: Abyss Splash - Condread Selstar *Number 94: Crystal Zero Holy Guardians of Andromeda The Holy Guardians of Andromeda, also referred to as "White Numbers": Astral World *Number 0: Number Life Warrior *Number 48: Numeron Lich *Number 79: Keeper of Truth - Xistre *Number 84: Warrior of Sanity Barian World *Number 18: Blacklight Creed *Number 29: The Supreme One *Number 35: Chaos Balancer, the Order Djinn *Number 41: Darkness Avenger, Shrod Kirin World *Number 55: Sanity Spirit - Ezal *Number 97: Keeper of Light - Hale *Number 333: Kirin Justice Bringer Other *Number ∞: Divine Creationist, EX Pseudo Holy Guardians *Number 98: Unknown Soldier *Number 100: Barian Emissary *Number 108: Champion of the Crimson World *Number 109: Illusion Breaker Dark Guardians Dark Guardians, also referred to as "Black Numbers", are being created as a result of Black ZEXAL. *Number 18: Despair Creed *Number 41: Shadow Defender *Number 48: Shadow Lich *Number 55: Insanity Spirit - Elah *Number 96: Dark Mist *Number 100: Dark Star the Fallen World *Number 108: Bright the Champion of Red *Number 109: Luster the Illusion